panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Willow
'''Willow '''was the female tribute from District 7, serving as a tritagonist in the 76th Hunger Games. A hardy, tough tribute, Willow's endurance and skill with an axe made her a formidable foe. She was a member of the anti-careers, though she later allied with Saito and Colic. Biography Willow lived in District 7 prior to the 76th Hunger Games, where she presumably was a hardened woodcutter girl who worked hard in the lumber industry. The Hunger Games Training Center In the fic, Willow is mentioned briefly in training, where she trains with axes. She most likely showed this off in her private sessions, earning a score of 7. Interview Willow states in her interview that she'll play the games smart, but through in some fun surprises to entertain the people of the Capitol. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Willow runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. She shows up to the cornucopia with her ally, the District 10 Female, and the two grab supplies. They then get in a fight with Marina, when Juniper joins in to help her ally. During the fight, the 10 female is injured by Juniper, causing Willow to retreat. Alliance Two of Willow's allies were killed in the first day, with the only surviving one, Samra, being in a whole different area of the arena. Because of this, Willow continued on her own, being alone for most of the games. Muttation Attack While wandering through the woods, Willow is attacked by lizard mutts. She fights them for a minute, before retreating from the woods. While escaping, Willow is tripped up by one of Copper's traps, where she severely spraisn her ankle. Old Friends A few days into the Games, Willow finds her way to the rocky wastelands, where she spots Saito Keitaro. Taking the opprotunity, she attacks the tribute from her position on a rock, and soon the two get in a fight. During it, Willow's already sprained ankle is broken by Saito, who gains the adantage over her. Before the carnage continues, Samra shows up, stopping the two from hurting each other more. Willow hugs her old ally, finally finding someone she knew before the games. Colic shows up as well, and although she doesn't trust him, Willow agrees to his plan to take down the careers. Anti-Career Attack Willow was the first part of the plan, where she got the career attention and ran towards the woods. When she got there, Colic and Saito hoisted up a rope, tripping up Willow's pursuers. Wasting no time, Willow buries her axe into Marina , killing the girl before she could get up. Before she can take out Juniper though, Willow is tripped up, and taken out of the fight. Strike of the Wendigo After losing Colic to the career attack, Willow admits it was bittersweet, that they had supplies at the cost of one of their own. After midnight, a wendigo creature attacks the camp, where it mortally wounds Willow by goring her in the chest with it's antlers. Saito manages to light the beast on fire, defeating the monster. Death Willow fights through her mortal wound for a whole day, before the fever and infection become too much to handle. She says her final goodbyes to her allies, Saito and Samra, who don't want her to die. Despite their pleas to live, Willow takes a ride with death, her respectable run in the games coming to an end. Overall, Willow placed 8th out of 24 tributes. Appearance Willow is a light skinned girl who stands 5'3" tall and weighs 115 pounds. She has narrow shoulders and short arms, a broad torso and moderate breasts, broad hips, and long legs. Her blonde hair is long and fine, and is tied in twin braided pigtails. She has an angular face, a square jaw, bony cheeks, and small ears. Her eyebrows are tapered at the end, and her narrow, deep eyes are brown. Her nose is small and she has thin lips. She usually wears rough clothes. Her particularly noticeable feature is her confident stride. Personality At first, Willow is a girl who is hardened and rough, who doesn't show too much emotion and has trust issues. However, after losing her allies, Willow becomes more determined to find and save her surviving friend, Samra, using this determination to drive her through the games. When she finally finds her and Samra's new ally, Willow puts aside her trust issues, and learns to accept that not everyone in the world is bad. Before she dies, Willow believes she failed her allies, always wanting the best for them in the end. Possessions At the onset of the Games, Willow had some resources, but by the time she meets Saito and Samra she has used them all. She managed to gain supplies back though when she stole from the cornucopia in Colic's plan. Throughout the games, Willow favored an axe as her weapon, using it to kill a single tribute. Victims Tributes In the games, Willow is the killer of one tribute, Marina from District 4. Methods During the games, Willow primarily uses an axe to dispose of her competitors. Her only victim is the Marina, whom she chops through the chest after the career girl had been tripped up by a trap. Trivia * Willow is 5'3" and weighs 115 pounds. * Her training score is 7, with an odds of winning of 16-1. * She survived 7 days in the The Hunger Games. Gallery Category:District 7 Tributes Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Goring Category:Victims of the Wendigo Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists